It is common in mining, energy, chemical and related industries to process a multi-phase fluid stream or a slurry. It is often convenient and/or efficient to process the multi-phase fluid stream or slurry using a plurality of process unit modules arranged in a cluster. The number of process unit modules arranged in the cluster can range from two (2) to as many as thirty (30) units, or possibly more. Such process unit modules may include, by way of example, a separator for separating a solid phase from a gaseous phase, or for separating solid particles of different sizes or different density from a liquid phase.
It is known in the art to use conventional flow distributors having an inlet arranged to receive an inlet stream of fluid from a common pipeline and a plurality of outlets for delivering a portion of the fluid to each of the plurality of process unit modules arranged in a given cluster. However, problems can arise when the inlet stream is a multi-phase stream or slurry, because the solids phase separates into layers under the influence of gravity leading to a disproportional loading of the solids phase flow to each of the plurality of outlets, therefore reducing the efficiency of the process unit modules in the cluster and increased wear on the internal walls of the flow distributor. The inlet stream may be pulsing which can lead uneven flow to each outlet leading to loss of efficiency of the process unit modules receiving the multi-phase fluid or slurry. Conventional flow distributors generally comprise a cylindrical chamber having a much larger cross-sectional area than the cross-sectional area of the inlet which promotes settling and clumping of solids held within the chamber of such conventional flow distributors as the multiphase fluid or slurry travels from the inlet to the plurality of outlets.
It is an object of the present invention to at least partially overcome the abovementioned problems associated with the prior art, or provide an alternative thereto.